


Challenge

by BatsuGames



Series: BatsuGames General Undertale One Shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ivy and Sans love to tease you, Kinda, Soulnames, You are an exercise nut, challenge, exercise, i dunno, it's implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsuGames/pseuds/BatsuGames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were exercising, and then this damn skeleton had to challenge you as you ran.</p><p>And a stupidly cute skeleton at that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

 

 

 

If there was one thing you were good at, it was athleticism. Didn’t matter if it was swimming, dancing or freaking horseshoe pitching, you were always one of the best. You had been since you were a kid and everyday was chock full of hours of running around, blood pumping and sweat dripping and a massive competitive smile on your face. Gymnastics and dance were a favourite for the creativity and showcasing, running and swimming for speed and sometimes martial arts with your friend Ivy just to spice it up a bit.

 

Maybe it was typical, but to pay rent you were a personal trainer, with a side job of cupcake making for a company that employed you bi-weekly, with work steadily coming in more often.

 

Yeah even you couldn’t resist the siren call of sugar.

 

And ice cream.

 

And kebabs.

 

Damn.

 

Even if you were an exercise nut, you weren’t exactly health food crazy.

 

Either way, you had crazy levels of stamina uncontested by everyone you knew.

 

Until this god damn fucking skeleton monster jogged by you and then ran on by you again when you tried to make it a competition by going faster... Only for him to beam at you and go faster. With a growl, you caught up, much to his surprise and that stupid wide smile on his face that made you grit your teeth and then with a push you passed him. Like hell he was allowed to-

 

"Gah!" Your eyes widened as he caught back up again, little flares of orange in one eye. “ _How_ in the _fuck-?!_ ” You hissed as he passed you and with sheer anger you went the fastest you could, trail blazing the way around the small park that was an exact mile around it and dodging around kids going into the park from the school across the grassy recreation ground. Nothing but beating him came to mind and you pounded the road with your feet, uncaring of the burn in your lungs or your calves or the way the air made your eyes water.

 

He passed you just as the silently agreed point of end came upon you.

 

No. Fucking. Way.

 

You bent over, hands to knees, shaking slightly as you stared at the ground, sweat dripping from your temple.

 

You were in disbelief.

 

Someone beat you...?

 

WHAT.

 

There was orange blazing around his form when you looked up, his body practically vibrating with it. “HUMAN! THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! WHAT AN EXCELLENT WORKOUT TO START THE DAY!”

 

You glowered up at him, even as your heart was pounding with the excitement of finding competition.

 

Without a word, you turned and walked off, unable to take it.

 

He called after you, somewhat hurt in tone, you thought, “H-HUMAN?!”

 

“Sod off, Skeleton.”

 

How could you deal with such competition? The guy hadn’t sweated, simply exuded magic and still grinned at you like a freakin’ moron afterwards.

 

You hated the grin of exhilaration on your face.

 

 

\---

 

 

And so, the next day you again happen to bump into the skeleton monster - and by bump you mean he hugged you until your back cracked and he stilled and dropped you, stuttering apologies.

 

But hey, that had felt good, so you didn’t mind so much.

 

Until you realised yourself and glared at the regretful monster as if it were his fault you couldn’t keep up your antagonism towards him.

 

“What?”

 

“I WILL JOIN YOU IN YOUR RUN ONCE MORE, DEAR HUMAN!”

 

“Oh gods. Just make sure not to overtake me. Just a peaceful jog please.” Your calves were still tender from yesterday.

 

“BUT HOW WILL WE KNOW WHO IS BETTER?”

 

“I clearly am you magical cheating bastard. Don’t think I didn’t catch you glowing orange and using your magic to get faster than me!”

 

You felt proud for figuring that out by yourself.

 

“I HAD TO USE MAGIC! I AM MADE OF MAGIC! IF I DO NOT, I DO NOT EXIST!”

 

You had no answer to that.

 

“YOU SEE?”

 

He looked away, sweating and you totally caught on that he was a lying little fibber. “OI! Not for exercise! Now face me like a real man! Monster! Skeleton… Uh…”

 

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

 

A fizzle of something went down your spine. “Yeah, I’m ---.”

 

His eyes lit up with his magical, shaking with orange hearts.

 

D’awww, that was cu-

 

CRAZY!

 

Not cute!

 

“IT IS MOST WONDERFUL TO KNOW YOUR NAME!”

 

"W-Whatever! Let's just go, jeeze...."

 

 

\---

 

 

You stretched the next day, intending on simply doing some plank to strengthen the core, then other traditional work outs. It was super early out, the sun just rising and only the exercise freaks like you were out jogging around the perimeter.

 

“HUMAN!”

 

Of course.

 

“Jesus,” You muttered to yourself as the skeleton and the looked up at him, in some position of hands on hips and chin up. Is he trying to impress you? Or himself? He was only half doing a good job if both was the answer. “Grandiose git.” In a louder voice you asked, “What’cha want, giant?”

 

“I AM A SKELETON, NOT A GIANT! CAN YOU NOT SEE THESE BONES, HUMAN? HAVE YOU BECOME BLIND IN THE TWENTY FOUR HOURS SINCE I LAST SAW YOU?”

 

You twitched. “Uh, no. It’s because you’re _tall_ , numbskull.”

 

“OH. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

 

“Planks to improve core strength. Could you uh, go away or something?”

 

He blinked, bewildered at that. “Go?” He once again looked a bit hurt and goddamnit if you weren’t a bleeding heart sometimes, that- “I SHALL JOIN YOU!”

 

What.

 

He went to the ground, looking at you critically.

 

“Or you could not and just go.” But your words fell on deaf ears. Skull. Eerie earless skull. Either way he was there, carefully copying your position. With a sigh, you got into the correct position and then set your alarm to go off in fifteen minutes, knowing your limit was currently thirteen minutes and twenty two seconds. Fifteen had been your goal since you’d heard of doing planks, having never been interested in anything other than sports rather than sit ups and push ups types of exercises, but you’d ventured out lately and found it a month ago. You looked up and ignored him, staring at the sunrise for inspiration to help you ignore the skeleton.

 

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TRULY ADMIRE THE SUNRISE. IT TRULY IS MAGNIFICENT TO SEE. I REMEMBER ALWAYS WANTING TO SEE THE SUN RISE. I FEEL…”

 

Oh.

 

He would have never seen one, huh?

 

You cocked your head curiously, regretting it when he went on.

 

“BLESSED! BLESSED TO HAVE MOMENTS LIKE THESE VISITING ME! TO SEE THE WARMTH OF ALL THE COLOURS AND BREATHE FRESH AIR.”

 

Weren’t you supposed to be annoyed at him for beating you? You really should stop listening to him. You let yourself zone out as best you could but it was near on impossible. He was so loud and there and smiling at nothing as he talked and talked and talked about himself and things he liked and observations he had. You listened as best you could to distract yourself, but you were beginning to quiver powerfully from your stomach.

 

Here it was, the upcoming limit that made you grin widely and grit your teeth in pain at the same time.

 

“HUMAN! WHY DO YOU SHAKE?!” There was a hint of fear in his tone.

 

“Plank limits. Need to surpass them. Alarm is set. Time?” You growled out through your teeth.

 

He stared at you for a stunned second, orange flushing over him before he scampered to do as asked. “FIFTY TWO SECONDS LEFT! YOU CAN DO IT HUMAN! LET YOUR DETERMINATION OVERWHELM YOU!”

 

“Fuck it hurts!” You growl more words out, scowling and grinning madly at the ground. “I can do it, can do it, can do it.” You flopped your head back, staring straight on ahead as your whole body began to shake. A way for it to go quicker hit you. “Papyrus always wanted to see the sunrise, felt blessed, loves his lazy arse brother who always has his socks left out that I’m saying it’s likely just a prank from his brother, he loves spaghetti and adores action figures and wants to make his own from scratch and loves order but chaos makes him grin sometimes too and he loves people because they’re all so interesting and just wants to have a humungous feast where he’s made all the food and everyone loves it and hates olives but thinks people who eat them are amazing for enjoying the saltiness. He’s loud and energetic and doesn’t seem to take a hint but it makes him stupidly charming and he glows orange when he’s embarrassed and I think that’s the colour of his magic and it suits him wonderfully and-”

 

The alarm cut you off and you collapsed to the ground, groaning as a stone hit your jaw.

 

You took in deep breathes and rolled over to stare at the sky.

 

There was a silence.

 

And then you gulped and sat up, grabbing your phone and pitching out of there and leaving a flabbergasted Papyrus behind.

 

You left because that was a description of a person you would love to love.

 

Papyrus was a skeleton!

 

 _He didn’t even have the bits you liked in a male!_ You inwardly wailed.

 

 

\---

 

 

The next week went the same way, with Papyrus popping up and joining in whatever exercise you did, but this week you were swimming in the morning so naturally you didn’t see the skeleton man, and vaguely wondered what he was doing. But this was your normal schedule for every other week. Swim at the gym you worked for before it opened, shower, and then the hours through your work you helped your clients with enthusiasm. Quite a lot of the clients there appreciated your energy.

 

The end of the day brought you to your best friends family dojo to get advanced lessons, thoughts of Papyrus on your mind once more.

 

Ivy looked over as you came in, grinning at you and noting your look. “Oooh, looks like someone has a rant to blow.”

 

“Some guy at the park keeps joining me for exercise. Ten days on the go!”

 

“I’d have thought your snarling demeanour during exercise would have run him off.” She raised a brow and completely amused. “Want me to scare him off, love?”

 

“Ngh…”

 

“You don’t! No way!” She laughed, bright eyes merry at your flushed cheeks. “Hey, after this, let’s go to a bar. Then I can annoy you more and you can bitch and then we can get to the heart of the matter that you’re beginning to have a crush on the guy.”

 

You went completely red. “I-I I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH!”

 

The Hall full of advanced students like you looked at you, all of them giving you a knowing look.

 

“WHAT’RE YOU LOOKIN’ AT?!”

 

“Denial, clearly.” Ivy laughed again and dragged you by the embarrassed hand to the middle of the class and began teaching you all. This particular lesson was no nonsense in the slightest, teaching powerful moves that would debilitate if they were ever needed to be used. You felt good at getting most of them down pat and would have to practise at home, or bug Ivy for pointers she’d gladly give later on in the week. You had three lessons with her and her family, but both caught up several times a week for drinks or films or shopping.

 

Ivy’s elder brother swung an arm around your shoulder just before the expert class came in and after you’d showered up and changed into normal casual clothes, loving your baggy jeans. “Sup, sweetie?”

 

You flushed, because Marcus was hot. A delectable body, an intelligent mind and skilful hands. Pretty baby blues, mahogany hair, Scottish accent and a damn cute smile topped it all off. You’d once had a massive crush on him, but he was stupid in love with some rabbit monster who was the epitome of a graceful lady and gave up. You supposed it was the classic tale of the tomboy falling for the prince that was destined for the princess.

 

Well, maybe not classic, but unrequited love was, right?

 

“Nothin’,” You mumble, crossing your arms.

 

“So, you like some guy, we all heard?” He teased.

 

“HEY!”

 

He laughed and even that was gorgeous. Ugh. You sighed as he just laughed and looked at you. “I’m glad you have someone to crush on. Have fun with that, hm? You deserve someone to care for you, sweetheart. Do I need to give a shovel talk?”

 

“No! Jeeze! It’s just been two meet-ups!” You utterly lied. 

 

“Two dates, ah?” Ivy asked, slinking an arm around your waist and snuggling into your neck. She was a few inches shorter than you and loved to cuddle and show affection to anyone. “My, my, and to think this happened in between the short time I last saw you. What a player.” She waggled her brows up at you, playful as ever.

 

Marcus sighed in agreement as you squirmed to get out of their capture. “Our cute girl is playing the field so swiftly!”

 

“No I’m _not!_ ”

 

“Yeah right!” The two siblings said, laughing and letting go.

 

“You’re totally trying to _plough his field_.” Marcus snickered as Ivy burst out laughing at his words.

 

The Scot woman followed up with a, “Always did like their _track and field sports!_ ”

 

You huff. “You guys are cruel to me.”

 

“Drinks on me, then.” Ivy winked and dashed out the Hall with you grumbling behind the energetic woman, calling out, “See you tonight, bro!”

 

“Later girls!”

 

“Bye!”

 

The journey was short, and the happily nattering on Ivy guided you into a place called _Up Top Grillby’s_ not ten minutes from her Hall. Ah, it was that number one monster pub bar place that had become a hit in town for not only the concoctions but also the super-hot bartender who was a flame elemental that knew every alcohol well. You hadn’t been in there, but it definitely had been on your go to list for this month since Ivy told you about it.

 

Your friend guided you in, doing some movement that made the said bartender flush blue and white and she tugged you over to a booth, holding up two fingers to Grillby and pointing at the booth they were going to.

 

You blinked. “What did you get us?”

 

“Two of whatever Grillby wants to bring us. So! Tell me of Mr. Crush.”

 

You flushed again but Ivy just grinned at you, tugging the hairband from her hair and fluffing it out, humming in delight at the feel of her hair being freed. You caught the bartender looking over and watching avidly as he poured a couple beers. “Uh, you and the bartender…?”

 

She flicked out her skirt idly and grinned smugly. “We had a one night stand the night before last. First time I’m back. Might be awkward on his end, but you know what I’m like. But enough about me and my adorations for a bartender as is oh so typical, tell me more, sweetness.” She looked up when Grillby came over with the two beers and a couple menus. “After we’ve ordered food. Thanks, Grillby love. How you keeping? Good?” He nodded, squeezing her shoulder and Ivy squeezed his hand with a wink. “I’m happy you're happy, dear heart.”

 

You looked over the menu as they flirted, feeling a little uncomfortable as he put a hand on the back of the seat Ivy was sitting at and pointed something out, close to her and making her smile saucily at him, tugging at his bow tie playfully and enjoying making him blush. Damn you wish you had that confidence. You quickly just babbled off fries and burger when Ivy ordered some fish dish to get away from it quicker. A nod and he was gone with Ivy watching his behind go in. “Be less thirsty, please.”

 

“What can I say? He makes me so thirsty I’m dehydrated. So! On with your lover to be!”

 

You did with a huff and crossed arms, slowly speaking before going into a rant with full blown arm action about the first time you met him even as food was placed before you and Ivy ate after pinching Grillby’s arse as he went, making the fireman flare blue and stride away quickly. “He totally fuckin’ cheated too! I can’t believe him, this stupid Papyrus-”

 

“No fucking way!His name's Papyrus” Ivy choked out and then grinned widely at your confused nod, looking about the place excitedly. Your eyes widened when she looked at some white headed male and got up, racing to the bar and whispering something to him. Was that another skeleton?

 

Sans turned around, giving a wink to you and you blinked back in confusion as his suddenly flickered out of existence. You jumped. That was not expected. Ivy didn’t come over though, sitting at the bar next to a bottle of ketchup and grinning at you knowingly.

 

You didn’t like the look she was giving you.

 

When Sans reappeared, you’d half gotten up from the booth, only to jolt at the appearance of two skeletons. You flared red when Papyrus turned to rant at Sans but then noticed you and his faced beamed in pleasure at the sight of you making you reactively smile back before cursing yourself in your head, only to yelp when the tall skeleton picked you up and swung you around joyfully.

 

“---! I HAVE MISSED YOU!”

 

“bro’s been feeling so _bo_ -”

 

“DON’T YOU DARE BESMIRCH THIS HUMAN BY YOUR PUNS!” He was louder than usual, glaring at his brother.

 

Sans held up his hands, smirking when Ivy pulled him away with her own wide grin, grabbing her meal and taking them both to the bar. They sat and watched the show eagerly, snickering with each other and commenting to the bartender who was cleaning a few glasses by them and enjoying their amusement at the live drama.

 

Assholes.

 

All of them.

 

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?”

 

“It’s my swim week,” You replied blankly, unsure what else to say to be honest. He’d not let you go, simply hugging you on the bench of the booth. He was surprisingly warm and his bones didn’t dig in too much and he was warm. His magic seemed to purr at the placed you touched. It was cute. You wondered if he was ever not cute, looking at you so enthusiastically and making you gulp. “Uhm, I change them each week, park one, swim the next.”

 

“I DID NOT EXPECT YOU TO BE IN THE GREASE PIT THAT IS GRILLBY’S WITH ALL THE EXERCISE YOU DO.”

 

"Hey!" Ivy called out in defence of Grillby, “You wanna go, bro?”

 

“GO WHERE?!”

 

You snorted in amusement when Ivy’s jaw dropped before she laughed and turned to the bartender with a shake of her head, admitting defeat and nodding in thanks as Grillby pat her on the back and Sans snickered again. “You deserved it, moron!” You were waved off as Sans snickered at you all, totally watching to get some good puns going for you two.

 

“Papyrus-”

 

“I ENJOY YOU SAYING MY NAME.”

 

Ivy and Sans cackled in the background, slapping the bar top and leaning on each other in hilarity and that was that, damnit. You stood up, grabbed Papyrus, flung Sans and Ivy the middle finger and left to their howls of laughter. You strode off, unsure where you wanted to be but sure it was away from your asshole friend and her skeletal buddy.

 

The brother of the male you had a crush on.

 

Tch, might as well…

 

You turned to him with a huff. “I like you!”

 

He went orange.

 

“Like, only a little but-” His teeth were up against your lips, completely not the hard bone you’d think they were, but soft and giving in enough that you could pretend he had lips. You hummed and sunk into the kiss, touching his cheek and shuddering as a tingle of delight flared down your spine. He took it as coldness you were feeling and tugged you closer to him, arms coming around your body and shielding you as best he could, rubbing your back with a hand as the other slunk around your waist to keep you against him.

 

Red faced, you parted. Idly you gripped his pelvic bone and looked up at him under your lashes, biting your lower lip unsurely. That seemed to do him in, growling and pushing you against a wall and giving you a puppy look peering from your eyes to your lips and back again. “Kiss me again?”

 

That brightened him up and you groaned into the kiss he gave you, shakily grasping his collarbone that made him suck in a breath he didn’t need and snuggle closer into you as he deepened the kiss, shyly parting before clearing his throat – somehow – and an orange glow entered his mouth as he concentrated. “I like you too, human. Would you like to date the Great Papyrus?”

 

Heart thudding, you smiled sheepishly and nodded. “Yeah. I’d like to go on dates with you. But don’t take that as me wanting to be your girlfriend or something.” You grouched, looking away, even as your eyes looked back at him to take in his reaction. It was glowing hearts in eyes and a wide beam and happy shaking, just like a little doggy wagging their tail. Gods he was cute. Your cheeks went red and you looked away.

 

“OF COURSE! I SHALL ENDEAVOUR TO MAKE YOU MINE! I ALWAYS ENJOYED A CHALLENGE AND A PUZZLE! JAPES AND JOKES!” He then went seriously. “Note I did not say puns.”

 

“No puns unless accidental.” You nodded, putting hand to heart.

 

“THEN WE SHALL BEGIN DATING!”

 

He hefted you over his shoulder and ran away, with you wondering if you really were ready for this.

 

Ah hell, you grinned, laughing lightly into his ribs.

 

You were up for the challenge.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So like, you're a sore tsundere loser and I wanted to do a Papyrus one shot with someone like this *shrugs* and WHAT?! You wanna go, bro?! Hahaha! This was fun to write! I wanted to try a new POV as well, do this whole 2nd person thing. Was it any good? I'm used to was longer story types rather than one shots. Ahhh, I dunno, was it good?! Thanks for reading! x


End file.
